


Please, Let This Be Okay.

by Illyah



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: 5+1, Boys with babies, College, Derek Uses His Words, Established Relationship, Everyone Finds Out, Kid Fic, Knotting, M/M, Werewolves, Witches, at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyah/pseuds/Illyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek get together. Their friends are oblivous but not for long.</p><p>Subtle doesn't mean what Stiles and Derek think it does.</p><p>OR 5 Times Stiles and Derek are surprised by the pack and one time Stiles is surprised by Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pack.

Stiles and Derek started seeing each other the summer after Stiles' sophomore year, which sounds worse than it was. Stiles was almost 18, his ADHD having gotten him held back a year, and Derek was only 21. It wasn't like they meant to keep it from their friends, they really didn't. Okay, fine, at first sneaking around was kind of sexy, but after a while, it just became more trouble than it was worth to try to explain their dynamic to everyone. Eventually it would come out, secrets only stayed secret for so long if you were friends with werewolves. So, they knew they'd get caught eventually. What they didn't realize was that they would be caught, repeatedly. By their friends, individually.

Alright, so maybe Stiles didn't want Scott or Allison to know, because they had their issues with Derek. Stiles felt that it was unfair, all Derek had tried to do was make sure everyone lived until graduation. But since Derek was contented with constantly playing the martyr, Stiles left it alone. Fine, alright. Maybe they were hiding.

But they'd been together a six months, and Scott had been so busy with Kira and there had been so much supernatural craziness, no one seemed to notice Stiles quietly and subtly calm down. And no one had noticed Derek loosen up and relax, settling into the role of Alpha with more grace than Stiles would have thought possible.

They'd made it six months and no one had noticed. Honestly, they were shocked. The only person that they had actually told, was the Sheriff, who took it surprisingly well, considering he'd arrested Derek for murder. That being said, probably being in the know about werewolves relaxed a lot of his father's confusion. He trusted Stiles, but promised Derek that if he hurt him, there would be wolfsbane bullets in his immediate future.

 

 

 

 

ALLISON

Of course Allison was the first one to figure it out. Obviously, because of course she was. Although, if you'd asked Stiles or Derek for that matter they would have assumed Lydia would be the first to understand.

Allison had stopped by Stiles' house to drop off some information that needed to be added to the bestiary, since he'd taken it upon himself to keep it updated with any creatures they encountered. Derek was usually spot on when other people were coming or they were about to be interrupted. But there had been a ghoul in town a few days back and it'd taken a lot out of Derek. So, sorry, but he was tired, okay? And that's why he didn't recognize the extra heartbeat in the house until it was almost too late.

He was lying on Stiles' bed with him, kissing and touching, Derek sat up to take his shirt off, and that's when he heard the footsteps on the stairs. Stiles knew what he looked like. He looked exactly like he'd spent the afternoon rolling around with a supernatural creature, and the giant erection he was struggling to hide wasn't doing him any favors.

He coughed. "Hey Al, what's up?" he hedged, hoping to get her to leave before she realized he had a werewolf hiding in his closet.

"I was just dropping off some things to add to the bestiary, hey-are you okay? You look a little weird." She asked.

"I'm fine-everything is normal, totally good here, thanks Al, why would you think something was up?" He voice shot up at the end.

The thing about Allison that Stiles often forgot, was that she was a hunter, yes, she was human but she was also exceptionally observant and well trained, so obviously this should be a surprise, but well, when she says "where's Derek, Stiles? Is he okay? I know he was pretty messed up after the ghoul thing." She asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Why-why would I know where Derek is? Derek doesn't even like me. He thinks I'm weird, seriously." Stiles said, but he knew he was being defensive.

"So that's how you're going to play it?" She asked, cocking a perfect eyebrow at him. "So you've started wearing leather jackets and steel-toed boots?" She asked gesturing to Derek's boots on his floor and jacket over his computer chair.

"Uh huh." Stiles said not meeting her eye.

"STILES! Your closet is growling at me! She smarted at him, which, fair enough, his closet was indeed growling at her. "Fine, you know what. I wasn't here and I didn't see anything. But if Derek Hale was hiding your closet, I would tell him that it's fine. And that I'm not going to say anything to Scott."

"Thanks." Came the muffled reply from the closet.

She laughed and walked back down the stairs before hearing, "Subtle, Sourwolf, subtle."

 

 

 

 

DANNY  
Two months after Allison, it was Danny's turn.

 

So Stiles had a bit of a locker room fantasy. He was a horny bisexual teenager with a hot like burning boyfriend, and maybe a couple days ago they'd been talking about fantasies, and maybe Stiles had let this one slip. 

Flash forward to Friday afternoon, post lacrosse practice, Derek stood outside the locker room rolling his eyes, and honestly feeling like the world's biggest creep. He was about to fuck his thankfully legal boyfriend in a high school locker room. He shuddered. Well, this is what Stiles wants, and really Stiles pretty much gets whatever he wants.

That's the thing about only loving two people in the whole world, they get to have all of him. So that's how Derek finds himself rimming Stiles in the locker room showers after practice.

"Gah! fuck, Derek, more please more." Stiles begged as Derek speared his tongue in and out of his hole. Derek picked up his pace, listening to Stiles moaning and begging and fuck, it was doing things to Derek. 

So maybe Derek had a locker room fantasy buried somewhere really deep because this was doing more for him than he'd like to admit.

His face was still buried in Stiles' ass when he heard the door open, followed by a steady heartbeat. Derek wasn't overly concerned. Stiles was still moaning shamelessly above him, Derek was wondering why whoever it was hadn't heard Stiles and gotten the clue. His question was answered when Danny stepped around the corner, headphones in both ears, jamming out.

Danny's eyes widened as he took in the sight in front of him. Jesus. He'd forgotten something in his locker, although right now he couldn't tell you what if his life depended on it, because when he turned the corner, what he saw brought him up short. 

Stiles with his legs spread apart, being rimmed in the shower by the hottest guy Danny had ever seen. Wait. He knew that face. Holy shit, Stiles was getting rimmed by his cousin, Miguel! What in the actual fuck. He knew Stiles was weird, but really, public incest was beyond the pale.

Derek stopped what he was doing answering Danny's unspoken question. "Not actually related." He said before burying his face once more.

"Danny, this is my boyfriend, Derek. nnnnngh, Derek, this is Danny." Stiles breathed out shakily. Derek pulled back to look at Danny, eyes blazing red. 

"Oh! Derek Hale. Right. Werewolf thing totally just gave you away." Danny stuttered out.

Derek let his fangs pop out, because seriously, why wouldn't this kid leave, he was busy.

"Yeah, still not scary." Danny said, feigning calmness. He was lying, but Derek admired his guts. Danny grabbed something out of his bag, tossing it to Derek. It was strawberry flavored lube, because of course it was

"Have fun, boys." He said over his shoulder.

"Danny!" Stiles said. "It's-we're not telling people yet, so-" He started.

"Got it."

"Ugh," Derek groaned. "Why do we always get interrupted?"

Stiles patted his cheek. "Because we make poor life choices Der." He said, laughing and kissing Derek's mouth.

 

 

 

ISAAC

Isaac finds out three weeks after Danny. It's no one's fault, really. It's totally Derek's fault, actually. Stupid Derek and stupid Isaac having a key to the loft because he used to live there.

It's a Saturday afternoon and there was no monster of the week, so Stiles and Derek were having a Saturday afternoon to themselves. Stiles reflected on how different their lives were now, and how they all didn't see each other for fun as much as they used to. With all the supernatural craziness no one had enough time for everyone else. So they broke off into small groups, and spent their free time with their significant others. 

Sure, he missed Scott, but he had Derek and Scott had Kira and Stiles wanted to spend his time with Derek. Derek made him happy. 

So the thing about this particular Saturday is that everyone was supposed to have plans. Isaac with Allison and Scott with Kira. Lydia would call if she could and just show up wherever she was needed if something supernatural happened, so really, today should have been the day that they were safe.

Derek spent hours that day taking Stiles apart with his hands, swallowing down Stiles' moans. He finally pulled his face back and replaced his tongue with two fingers. Fuck. He was never going to get tired of this. Stiles tasted amazing.

"Derek, more, Derek, I-I need you fuck-fuck me, please, God, please Der." Stiles begged without shame. Derek loved the things he did to Stiles, the noises he made, the things he said, how hot he was when he begged. Derek started scissoring his fingers, opening up his boyfriend, and normally he would have stopped at three fingers, after watching Stiles squirm and bear down on them for a bit, he'd fuck Stiles into the couch. But today was different, today was special.

Today was the first time Derek was going to knot Stiles. Derek had discovered shortly after he acquired the Alpha power, he was now able to sport a knot at will. Neat. Stiles and he had been wanting to try it out for a while but they were always worried about being interrupted. Spoiler alert. They were going to get interrupted. Because the universe is a cruel mistress.

Derek continued opening up his boyfriend, listening to the soft moans that kept spilling out of Stiles' mouth. "Please Der, fuck, please, I need you to knot me. I wanna feel you coming inside me, I need it, Der." He said, licking into Derek's mouth.

"Fuck, you're filthy. It's so fucking hot. Here, it'll be easier like this," Derek breathed back at Stiles, biting his neck, gently, positioning Stiles on his lap. Derek lined himself up and Stiles slid down his cock with one long stroke.

"Fuuuuuuck, Derek." Stiles choked out, but it sounded half stuck in his throat, Derek thrust upwards searching until he found Stiles' prostate, making the younger man arch and swear. Fuck, Derek loved Stiles like this.

"Fuck Stiles, I love it when you get slutty, it means I'm doing something right. God, I'm so glad you're mine." Derek said, hotly into Stiles' ear, and Stiles whimpered. "Fuck, I'm going to knot you so good, Stiles. So fucking good. I promise." He said and licked at his neck.

Stiles bucked back and keened, and Derek felt his knot start to pop out, "Stiles, are you ready?" Derek asked, but he wasn't sure he could stop it if he wanted to.

"Yes, fuck, do it, Der." He said and pushed back onto Derek's knot, locking them together in place and causing Derek's eyes to roll back in his head and triggered his orgasm, pulsing deep inside his boyfriend. Stiles came with a scream and a sob, knot pushed firmly up against his prostate.

They hadn't been locked together for more than 5 minutes before the door to the loft came crashing open, revealing Isaac, desperately looking for something. Thankfully Derek had managed to throw a blanket around them, but there wasn't much they could do to hide what had been going on.

"I just came to grab something from-I-left-here-when, what?" He asked.

"It's not what it looks like?" Stiles offered weakly.

"Shut up, Stiles." Derek said, rolling his eyes and his hips, causing Stiles to gasp loudly. "It's exactly what it looks like." He told Isaac. "Just, don't say anything to anyone else, okay? Except Allison, because she already knows. But seriously."

"How? And how long?" Isaac asked the questions in rapid succession.

"Nine months and only Allison and Danny know." Stiles told him honestly. "And I'm not really sure how exactly we got started, maybe because Derek and I were working on the bestiary together?" He shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm not really sure it happened either, but-" Derek shrugged as well.

"Yeah, got it. Jeez, I didn't see that coming." He said, shaking his head, already out the door without even looking for what he'd come for.

After Isaac found out, they straight up stopped trying to hide it, they just didn't tell anyone. Because honestly? What was the point anyway?

Stiles and Derek really needed better friends.

 

 

SCOTT

Between Stiles and Scott, Stiles was known for being the dramatic one, while Scott was normally cool and collected. Turns out, Scott had just been saving a lifetime's worth of drama for this one particular occasion.

Stiles left school after lacrosse practice, telling Scott he'd see him the next day and heading home. Derek was waiting for Stiles when he got home and Stiles took the opportunity to climb Derek like a tree. Not that Derek was complaining.

And okay, look. Derek and Stiles had been together for almost a year at this point, they had some kinks that they'd discovered. Occasionally Stiles liked to play Red Riding Hood to Derek's Big Bad Wolf. It was his thing, okay? Stop judging. Derek liked to be tied down. They each had their thing. And they didn't play often, but holy shit, the world disappeared. Stiles made sure his Dad was working late, so they wouldn't be interrupted.

Derek had just dropped his fangs and blazed his eyes at Stiles after backing him into a corner. He kissed Stiles roughly on the lips, being mindful of the fangs, he did NOT want to turn his boyfriend. At least not without permission.

Derek was still fully clothed, while Stiles was down to his boxers. Derek manhandled Stiles until he was face first against the wall before crowding into his space and pressing his still clothed cock into the swell of Stiles' ass, at the same time, running his tongue over his teeth.

Derek ground into him again, making Stiles shudder. "W-What big teeth you have." He said and Derek had to choke down a laugh, this was Stiles' fantasy, and he was going to let him have it however he wanted it.

He snapped his fangs together next to Stiles' ear, before running them lightly, so lightly over his pulse point. "All the better to eat you with, my dear." Derek breathed into Stiles' ear, and showing once again that he possessed all the control over the wolf, pulled back his fangs and bit hard into Stiles' neck with his blunt human teeth, making Stiles' moan beneath him.

Derek let his face rearrange, making his features sharper, and ridding him of his murder-brows. His claws were out and his fangs were down and he was just reaching around to put his hand in Stiles' pants when Scott came tumbling through the window like the clumsiest ninja ever, screaming "Get away from him!" Scott got to Derek before the words had even left his mouth.

Derek managed to retract his claws so he could quickly pull away but his fangs were still out, and when Scott smashed into his back they damn near went in Stiles' shoulder. Thankfully Derek pulled his hand back in time, causing his fangs to sink into his own wrist.

"God that fucking HURTS," Derek roared, pulling his teeth out of his arm. "What in the actual fuck, Scott?!" He screamed, flashing his eyes at the beta. 

"What the fuck were you doing, attacking him like that? He didn't do anything to you!" Scott yelled at Derek, still oblivious of the situation at hand, and Derek just gaped furiously.

"Can you say something, Stiles? Please?" Derek asked, needing a lifeline. And he turned to Stiles with a look in his eyes that Scott didn't understand. Stiles kissed Derek on the cheek. "Why don't you go get dinner started, I'll talk to Scott and then come down." He suggested.

"Yeah, I'll go do that, extra veggies for the Sheriff, right?" Derek said, pecking Stiles on the cheek and snapping his teeth uncharitably at Scott.

"Looooove you, Sourwolf!" Stiles sing songed after him.

"Yeah yeah." Derek said from the hall.

"Hey!" Stiles said.

"Love you, too." Derek mumbled walking down the stairs. Stupid Scott. Scott was the worst. Derek started dinner, hoping the task at hand and the noise he was making would make it easier not to listen in to this particular conversation.

"What the fuck are you thinking, Stiles? Are you possessed again?!" Scott demanded. 

"Um, no?" Stiles offered. "And the answer is I'm carrying on in a relationship, you know, like you and Allison?"

"He was attacking you, Stiles!" Scott insisted.

"Okay, first of all, fuck you. Second of all, we were playing. yes, Scott, playing in a way that would end with some of the hottest sex I'd ever have, until you came flying in the window like some kind of fucked up Green Arrow (DC forever). And I swear to God if you accuse him of any kind of sexual violence, I will never speak to you again. You know better, and your Mom raised you better."

"So, this, you and Derek is really a thing?" He asked.

"Yep, and not that I owe you an explanation, but we've been together for almost a year, my father knows and he's fine with it, I'm happy, and haven't I seemed better? Hasn't Derek? Did you even pay enough attention to realize either of us were different? I know we're all doing our own things right now, but I thought you'd at least notice when I got better!" And yes, Stiles was pissed.

"I'm sorry, Stiles. I didn't even realize. Are you happy?" Scott asked, feeling like the shitty friend he'd been.

"Yeah, I really am." Stiles said.

"Stiles, dinner is ready." Derek called from downstairs.

Scott apologized to Derek on the way out and Stiles and Derek settled into a nice dinner for two.

 

 

LYDIA

It was Fourth of July weekend after her junior year, And Lydia was in LA doing some shopping to prepare for the party she was having, and because she loved shopping, she'd decided to buy some clothes for senior year while she was in the city.

She was coming out of Chanel, having just picked up a skirt, a little black dress, some perfume and some sunglasses, when she stopped and did a doubletake, turning to her left so fast it looked like she had whiplash. Yeah. It was real. She looked up to see a clean shaven Derek Hale coming out of Cartier, grinning like an idiot with a medium sized box in his hand. 

She blinked, looking for all world like a deer in headlights. Derek was wearing expensive black slacks and a beautiful dark blue button down with a black tie. Lydia was intrigued. Derek looked like he was in love. Like big, over the moon, life changing love. Lydia never thought she'd say this in a million years, but it was kind of like staring at the sun. She knew, objectively that Derek was gorgeous, maybe it was that he seemed unaffected by her, but she never had any real interest in him romantically.

She could see the appeal now, his shoulders no longer weighed down with years of victim blaming, looking younger and happier than she'd ever seen him. But Derek was still Derek and if Lydia has asked him who he was meeting, he would have been evasive, and Lydia Martin didn't ask questions, Lydia Martin got answers. So obviously she followed him, more curious than she was willing to admit.

Apparently Lydia had forgotten who she was following. Derek Hale was an Alpha werewolf, with years of paranoia going for him. She saw him phish his phone out his pocket, and make a call. She used her banshee hearing and listened. 

"Yes, I'd like to change my reservation from two to three, Miss Lydia Martin will be joining us." He said.

"Fuck." She hissed out. Busted.

She barely catches the smug response "werewolf beats banshee." He said as if he was saying "rock beats scissor."

"Hello, Lydia. I'm sure my date will be both surprised and excited to see you." Derek said, turning and pinning her with, not a glare, but a smile. It was blinding. she gave up on stealth and walked up to stand beside him.

"What're you doing in LA?" She asked, Derek seemed different so maybe he'd tell her.

"Tonight I'm celebrating an anniversary, I have an apartment here, but I'm here every week anyway, my therapist is based out of LA." He offered.

"You're in-" Lydia started and stopped short.

"Therapy." He finished. "You can say it, Lydia, it's not a dirty word." He smiled at her. "It was time to move on. You'll see soon enough."

"I don't know how none of us recognized this." She said, and she was telling the truth, she had no idea how they'd all missed the glaring change in Derek. Looking back, she started remembering things, him easing up on his betas, letting their natural talents shine through, things no one noticed at the time because they were small and not all at once.

He shrugged. "Maybe because none of you actually got to know me." he offered at her, and she paled, because he was right. The only person who seemed to have really tried to get to know Derek was Stiles. Stiles. something niggled in the back of her mind when she thought of Stiles in the context of Derek. It was right there, but she couldn't catch it. Until she did. Stiles was different too. Stiller, somehow, more in command of his body, like he knew it well, completely unlike Stiles from the first two years of high school. He was also decidedly less nervous all the time.

"Stiles." She said and he nodded. Confirming her suspicion. 

"How long?" She wondered. "A year," He said, "today." He passed over the box he was holding. "I know you're dying to see." He said, conspiratorially. 

Lydia opened the box and saw a platinum triskele. She turned it over. On the back were all their names: Lydia, Allison, Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Cora, Peter, Kira, Stiles and Derek. engraved small and neat, around the underside of the circles.

"It's perfect." She breathed.

"We're here. Are you joining us?" He asked. She looked skeptical. "Lydia, you've been bitching about not being able to get a reservation here for months," she had, but she had no idea how he knew that. Oh. Derek pays attention, and she feels guilty again. "And I know Stiles would be delighted. Please?"

"Okay, but they're not going to let me in in this." She gestured to her outfit.

"It'll be fine, I know the owner." He promised. She shrugged because whatever. She's pretty sure with his new smile and hot like burning eyes, Derek could get anyone to do whatever he asked. And then it hit her why Derek did nothing for her. Holy shit. She's worried he's prettier than her. It's the stupidest thing ever but it's right on point. Again with the guilt train. Jesus. They walked up to the podium, and Lydia saw the hostess straighten up quickly, "Mr. Hale. Your guest is already here, I'll show you and Ms. Martin to your table. "Thanks Jen." Derek said smoothly. It was like they knew each other. She gasped. "You son of a bitch," she smacked his arm."when?" She hissed.

"Last month." Derek confessed. "And before you get mad, I was going to take us all here before school goes back."

"I'm getting whatever I want and the OWNER can take care of it, apparently, I know him." She said, trying to sound indignant, but coming off more awed.

"Accepted." He said and they sat down next to Stiles who squeaked when he saw Lydia.

They had an awesome dinner, the three of them chatting, Derek talked so much more now. They talked about their dates, Derek's new restaurant, everything. Stiles was allowed to stay with Derek while he was in LA. They were splitting their time right now, and she wondered what it said about their friends that no one had noticed their absence. With no supernatural insanity to tie them all together, they were doing different things. It made her both proud and sad. Derek and Stiles their relationship, and how they were together, and Lydia could see it. Lydia knew a lot of things, Lydia knew she would one day win a Field's Medal. She knew she was the smartest person she'd ever meet. She knew that she loved Jackson. She also knew, that she'd never felt about anyone the way Stiles and Derek feel about each other. It was obvious in the way they moved around each other, this was it for them. Neither of them would ever want anything else.


	2. Lia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek surprises Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a baby. If it squicks you out don't read it.

YEARS LATER

 

Stiles was standing with Danny, in the middle of the quad, the two of them had been assigned a group project with two other students, so they'd gotten to know them all on a superficial level. Stiles thought that maybe one of them had been staring a little too long, and was maybe fidgeting a little too much for his liking. Obviously they guy was into Danny. Stiles had been married to Derek since he was a teenager and had long ago accepted that for some reason Derek thought he was attractive, other people, not so much. He was still awkward as fuck whenever anyone hit on him and it turned out this time was no exception.

The four guys were still standing around making idle small talk when one of them spoke up. "So, Stiles, wanna go out this weekend? I'll take you somewhere nice." The guy said with a wink, and ugh, Gross. Stiles pulled a face, making Danny laugh hysterically because Derek would break this kid in half with his pinky if he ever met him. Stiles gaped like an idiot before trying very nicely to let the guy down. "Sorry, but I'm sort of already with someone." Stiles tried, honestly knowing it probably wasn't going to work. 

"So ditch your boyfriend and go out with me." The dude said, and that right there should tell you how many fucks Stiles did not give about this guy, he hadn't even bothered to learn his name.

"Hmmm, yeah, it's less of a boyfriend and more of a husband thing." Stiles told him. The guy laughed. "Right, okay, you're 23 now, so you got married when you were still in highschool? Seriously, who the fuck does that? Who marries their high school boyfriend in highschool?" He sounded annoyed.

"To be fair," Danny added, "you haven't seen his high school boyfriend." He finished jerking his head towards the quad watching Derek walk towards Stiles all bad boy leather jacket, and even after all these years, he still took Stiles' breath away every single day. He looked softer now, the perpetual scowl he'd worn years ago lightened significantly. However, the most noticeable change in the man walking towards them was the addition of the most beautiful little girl in the whole world sitting on his hip and turning her head to talk to him.

Derek was looking into her eyes, giving her eskimo kisses and laughing. She had raven colored hair, green eyes, full lips and the cutest little upturned nose ever. The little girl rubbed her cheek over Derek's neck, nuzzling close to him. Stiles heart was melting all over the grass. It was one of the things they loved about being away from Beacon Hills. 

Stiles watched Derek and their daughter in amazement, laughing slightly when the girl said "Daddy, Papa says you have bunny teeth."

And then, yeah, then Stiles died, because Derek TOTALLY scrunched up his face like a bunny.

Derek and the girl finally made their way over to Stiles and Derek pecked him quickly on the cheek. Before handing the little girl over. 

"Uncle Danny!!!!!!" She crowed jumping into his arms, gently, because even though she's so tiny, she's still a werewolf. She nuzzled his neck before Danny turned her over to Stiles.

"Papa!!!!!! Daddy took me on the freedom trail, and then we saw people throwing all the teas into the harbor!" Stiles smiled. "Did you go swimming, Little Wolf?"

"No Papa! Daddy says it's yucky there!" She said like OBVIOUSLY Stiles should have known that. 

He kissed her cheek, smirking at his mate to the left. "Do you want to introduce yourself to Papa's friends?" He asked.

"Sure!" She said, holding out her hand to the one who'd been talking when they walked up. "I'm Talia Claudia Hale. You can call me Lia though, everyone does." she said offering her hand to the men in front of her, behaving exactly like a little adult. They shook her hand, though obviously wondering how two men have a small child that looks like a perfect mix of the two of them. 

Lia giggled, twisting out of Stiles' arms and finally getting to the ground, before pulling on the leg of Derek's pants, "Come on, Daddy-wolf! Chase me!" she said and took off running, Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles and handed over his jacket before running off after.

In the end, it was Lia that caught Derek, pinning him down and scrambling up his chest, growling playfully and saying "I'm the Alpha now, Daddy-wolf!"

"Okay, baby girl, you can be the Alpha, but you know what that means?" Derek asks her mock seriously.

"What?" She asks.

"It means you have to do the dishes. In our house the Alpha ALWAYS does the dishes." He tells her firmly.

"Daddy?" She asks, "I think you should be the Alpha."

"Okay, I think I can do that." He tells her solemnly.

"Daddy-wolf?" 

"Yes, Little Alpha?"

"You're my very most favorite monsterface!" She tells him, eyebrows tight and a serious look on her face.

"I love you too, baby girl." Derek told her before pulling her to his chest and holding her tightly. Sometimes Derek still had bad days, where he was afraid that something or someone was going to come and take it all away from him. Stiles, Lia, his betas, his banshee, his hunter. Melissa and the Sheriff. Derek was pretty sure that was never going to change, but what had changed the most was Derek. Instead of sitting back and thinking he didn't deserve the life he had been gifted with, he focused that energy into protecting what he had.

Stiles watched Derek playing with Lia across the quad, and thought back to the day they found out about her. It was three weeks after they'd met some witches in the preserve. They had needed help and safe passage through the territory, and naturally, Derek had obliged, and in return for his help they told him they'd give him a gift. They said he would know soon, and they'd pulled it straight from inside him.

The last thing Stiles had heard was them chanting some words in Derek's general direction, before they moved on. Derek shrugged. There was no point in worrying about it now, because it was going to happen no matter what, and honestly, the witches were nice and he didn't really get any malicious feelings off of them.

Three weeks later Derek started throwing up. It caught Stiles off guard. "Stiles?" Derek said weakly from the bathroom. "Stiles-I don't feel good. I think I'm sick?" He asked because Derek knew nothing about being sick. Derek went to see Deaton later that day while Stiles dealt with some pack business, Derek promising to call if anything was wrong.

"Oh." Deaton had said after running some werewolfy tests on Derek. "Derek. Um. Okay. This is going to be awkward."

"Am I dying? Coz that would suck. I don't want to be dying again." Derek asked, and he was scared now.

Deaton laughed. Goddamnit this man was exasperating. "No, Derek, actually you're the opposite." The opposite of death was birth. Fucking riddles. Stupid veterinarian werewolf doctors. Wait. "That's not possible."

"When you parted ways with the witches, what did they say?" Deaton asked. And Oh. Oh. This was starting to make sense. (Honestly, not really, but then again werewolf, so.) 

"They said they were going to give me something and that they pulled it directly from in-" Derek nodded. "I'm pregnant, then." He surmised. "Weird."

"I expect that in about six months you'll have a bouncing baby werewolf."

Stiles. How was Derek going to tell Stiles. Stiles was barely 18, he was still in high school, and yeah. They'd gotten married shortly after Stiles turned 18, but this was different. He was thrilled. He just wanted Stiles to want this as much as he did, and that wasn't fair. Derek spent the drive home thinking about all the unfair things he'd done to Stiles. Mating with him before he was old enough to really know what he wanted, marrying Stiles while he was still in high school, the list just went on. Claiming him before he'd experienced anyone else.

Derek pulled open the door of the loft, looking morose, and immediately making Stiles worry. "Are you okay? You're not dying right? Please don't be dying, I don't think I could handle if-" He rambled and Derek could tell he was terrified.

"No it's not, it's I just, I'm sorry, Stiles." Derek said. "We're having a baby." He finished, too afraid to see Stiles' expression.

"You." Stiles said to Derek. "Go sit on the couch." Derek obeyed unthinkingly. Stiles tore off into the kitchen. "Orange juice," he was muttering under his breath. "We don't have any orange juice, Derek why don't we have any orange juice?" He said, tearing back into the room. Derek finally looked up. "Why are you freaking out about orange juice?"

"We're having a BABY, Derek! Vitamin C and shit, seriously! It's like you've never read What To Expect When You're Expecting." He huffed.

"Um, maybe because I haven't, you know, being a dude in a same sex relationship? Why have you read that anyway?"

"Scott and Allison had a scare last year. And you know me, I like to know shit."

"So," Derek started tentatively. "This is okay?" Please he thought. Please let this be okay.

"Derek, we're having a baby." Stiles beamed. "This is amazing!!!!!" and then Stiles was kissing him. "Best surprise ever."


End file.
